Trail of Fire
by SecretHeart16
Summary: Bella is a "slave", she's been trained for this her whole life, and knows nothing else; she was sold by her own mother. Her life is turned upside down when she is sold to a wealthy business man. Edward is a dominant, and he's seen too much and can do too little. What will happen when these two completely different people meet, simply by a chance and a debt? AH, Canon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's been a long time since I updated. This is a new idea for me, something that I have never tried before. Bella is a slave, she's been trained for this her whole life. Edward is a dominant, and he's seen too much and can do too little. What will happen when these two different people meet, simply by chance and a debt?**

**WARNING: Extremely crude language ahead. I felt that the character needed it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just my own perverted thoughts.**

**Now, onward! I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

I wake on a cold metal slab, naked and tied to the foreboding surface. This is nothing new; as a matter of fact, this happens more than once a week, so I am not extremely alarmed. My master is standing next to me, staring at the wall.

"So, the bitch awakes at last", he says now. He must have seen my eyes open, though he was facing away when I woke. "How does it feel, cunt, to wake up like this, all tied up, bare for me to see?" I stay silent. I know what will happen if I speak.

"What, nothing? Well, I'll have you screaming soon enough. I have a present for you today, whore, something that you will enjoy. You are, after all, a slut, someone who will do anything to keep herself alive, yea?"

I cannot hold back my shiver this time.

"Good, you're scared. Close your eyes, bitch, and don't you dare open that mouth of yours until I give you permission." I shut both my eyes and my mouth. What else can I do? He'll hurt me if I don't obey. Well, he'll hurt me otherwise, too, but if I do as he says, the punishment will not be as severe.

He blindfolds me. I was expecting his- he would have done it sooner or later. However, he then does something he has never done before; he exits the room, and I am left returns quickly, but this time, I hear soft footsteps behind him. So he has brought someone, then. Someone who will see me humiliated, and will most likely join in on the "fun".

_That is not your place to say_, my mind whispers. _You are a whore, a slut, you know it. You exist purely for other people's pleasure, and for your own pain._

"Well, cunt, are you ready to start the day? Well? Answer me!" He slaps me.

"Yes, master. This one is ready for you, master. This one will always be your cunt."

I hear an intake of breath. Why? Who? It must be the newcomer. He will soon learn to control himself. The others couldn't, and I was punished for their insolence.

"Good, slave." This has become our ritual, now. Next, he will begin his daily tortures. It is a wonder that I have not yet gone mad.

"Now, Ed, watch and learn. I have trained this one beautifully. She is the very picture of obedience. I could tell her to jump off a building and she would do it. She's the best one I've ever had. Care to try her out for today? I'll give her to you for a special price, half of what I usually ask for. She'd kill herself for you if you to her to, and you'll be able to use her as much as you could possibly want."

So I'm for sale.

"Of course I want to try her out. But first, why don't you? Show me what type of slave I'm getting." His voice is smooth, and if I didn't know better I would have loved it. But of course, I can't. I am not a person to him, but a thing, an object that can be easily used and discarded. Master has told me this too many times.

"If you insist." Master is excited for this, of course. I have been his project for far too long. I am special. "We'll start now, so please, don't interrupt. You can sit over there and watch." This has become his ritual. The guest, "Ed", slowly pads away, and I begin to wait. That is all I can do now, wait. If I try to anticipate, I will be punished.

I hear a faint buzzing, and Master places the small device in between my legs. He then straps it in so that it does not move.

"If you cum without permission, you know what happens." Of course I do. I stay silent. Master slowly begins to trace the insides of my thighs with the riding crop. I have long since learned what instrument of torture is which; they have been used against me too many times to count.

A hiss, a burn on my left thigh. It is not so bad yet. Then comes the true pain- Master has lit a candle without me noticing, and placed the flame on my stomach. Stupid, I berate myself, almost flinching. You should have expected it, or at least heard it. Master adds to the pain by slapping me across the face, hard, after every one or two blows to the thighs. The wax drips down, burning hot against my skin. Meanwhile, the small vibrator continues to buzz away. Against my will, my thighs begin to get wet. Another mistake, but this one will be noticed.

"Oh, so the whore is enjoying herself, is she? Did I tell you that you may enjoy yourself? Answer me!"

"No, master. This one was not told that she could enjoy herself. This one is sorry for her mistake, master." Shit.

"Then why are you wet, bitch?"

"Because this one is near her master. This one apologizes." I have long since learned the correct answer- that one that suits Master, the one that I will get in trouble the least for.

"Good, slut. However… Since you didn't listen to me, again, maybe, if Ed won't have you, I'll give you to Laurent."

"This one thanks her master." It is getting hard to ignore the buzzing, but I begin to recite poetry to myself; I do not want Laurent to have a "turn" with me. The scar on my back is enough to remind me of the last time Master decided to send me to Laurent.

Master holds the candle to my stomach, then moves it, but slowly, agonizingly slowly. The flame is hot, and I know my skin will soon blister. He also resumes his whipping- my nipples, my face, my feet, and, after some time, my pussy. The blows get worse and worse until I am struggling to keep myself from crying out in pain. The hot wax from the candle drips onto my stomach, nipples, and the trail that the candle leaves begins to harden and saves my skin from the blisters that I was sure I was to receive. Finally, when I am positive that I will no longer be able to withhold my cries from the combined pain, Master stops raining the blows down onto me and moves away.

"So, Ed, as you see, this one is special. She can stand more pain than others can; I've tested it. The other ones that I have trained would have cried out by now, but this one has obedience drilled straight to her core. She has it, as did her mother, and her brother, until I had to get rid of him. He began to question some of the things I taught him, ungrateful swine. This bitch, though, can go on like this forever. See how wet her cunt is? If I told her to, she would break her neck trying clean everything up."

I've made a mess? I'll pay for that later, of course.

"How long have you had her, James?"

"For about six or seven years. I have her papers, and everything else you might need."

"How old is she?" This new man is asking strange questions.

"Her? Eighteen, give or take. Her mother sold her to me, we had an…agreement." Master is beginning to become agitated. This will not end well for me, I know. This Ed is asking too many questions, and I will be punished.

"I'll take her."

What? Who would want a whore like me?

"You want to try her out, first?"

"No. I can see already what will happen if I do, I better buy her now. How much?"

"I told you, half of what I usually ask for. This one is a gift to you, and hopefully it'll pay off the debt."

Interesting. I would have thought that Master would ask more for me- he's been boasting lately about how much I would have fetched him.

"Do you want the payment now or later?" This stranger does not like to wait, I see. Maybe it will make my life easier.

"Now."

A rustling of paper, most likely the money exchanging hands. Master whistles.

"This is more than what I asked for."

"Well, she looks like a good one. Untie her, please, but keep the blindfold on." So I am not to see my new master.

I feel Master James unstrapping the vibrator, hear him throwing it across the room, then untying my legs and arms from the slab, and he roughly pulls me up, talking the whole time. I no longer notice the vibrator between my lips.

"Hurry up, bitch, don't make your new master wait. You should be thankful that I have found you such a generous owner. I could have given you to Riley, you know. He asked me for you too many times to count."

I cannot suppress a shudder. Riley scares me, he does even worse things to me than even Master James does. I decide it is safe to answer.

"This one is thankful to master. This one will cherish the thoughts of master to the end of her days." Not good ones, I add to myself.

He slaps me.

"Who told you to talk, slut?" Since I am now on my feet, I am thrown back by the force with which he hits me.

"JAMES! She is mine now! Do not lift a hand on her, or else you will be left without them!"

Oh, my. I have to force myself from flinching. This is new.

Master James lifts me up and drags me across the room, then forces my arms behind my back and ties them together. "Thanks, James," The stranger is calm now, as if nothing has happened. Mood swings are bad. I hope not all of his anger will be directed at me. "Help me take her out to the car."

I am led outside, the cold air washing over me and making me involuntarily shiver. The walk from the building to my new master's car is long, and when we finally stop, Master James shoves me against the side of the car.

"Listen up, whore. Edward is your new master. You are his slave. Remember that. If I hear that you-"

"James, enough. I'll take it from here. Sit her down on the front seat." Master James does, but none too gently. I hear the rustle of papers once again.

"Here are her papers. All her information, anything that you might want to know."

"Thanks, James. Could you cover her with the blanket under her feet?" I am covered with a warm, but scratchy, blanket. I sit stiffly and uncomfortably, since my hands are still tied behind my back.

Master Edward climbs into the car. Before he closes the door, I hear him say,

"See you, James." Then he slams the door.

* * *

**What did you think? Updates will be coming about once a week, I already have the first four chapters done. Review down below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided to post a bit early, so here's Chapter 2. I loved writing this one, I think it's my second longest one. Some of you guys asked questions, and I am sorry to say that they won't be answered in this chapter. Actually, there may be new questions after it. **

**Anyways... Twilight isn't mine, I just own my brain, my fingers, and my laptop.**

* * *

"What type of a man would inflict such torture on anyone?" Master Edward is accelerating the speed of the car, and we are going so fast that I, in my blindfolded state, feel as though we are flying.

"If I could, he'd be dead by now. Well, girl," he continues, and I start, surprised (again, this really needs to stop), "you're going to be better off with all of that behind you. Tell me how you came to be in such a horrible place. Speak freely, and don't bother with all of that permission shit. I don't think I could stand it right now."

He wants me to tell him about myself? I don't want him to be mad, and I can't see his face to determine what will please him most. I opt for the safest answer.

"This one was given to Master James by her mother, and Master James saved me from pain and horror and taught me all I know-" I am cut off as breaks screech.

"Isabella, I am going to tell you this only once. James is a monster, and so is everyone else who works with him. Don't try to give me the answer that you think I will like the most. I need you to be honest at all times, even if you think that I won't like the answer."

I sit, silent. I struggle to process what he has just told me. It goes against everything I have been taught for a bit less than half my life. I deserved to be treated the way I was… Right?

"Now, tell me. What has your training been like? What is your full name? How old are you, really? What was your mother's name, and what happened to your brother?"

Each question makes me want to crawl into a corner and hide, but I decide to get it over with.

"This one's name is Isabella Marie Swan, and her mother's name was Maria Swan. This one's age is, truly, eighteen. The brother of this unworthy one was disobedient and Master James sent him away, to Felix and Demetri. This one does not know where he is now."

Master Edward stays silent throughout this short speech. I have not talked this much in a long, long time.

"You didn't tell me what your training was like."

I open my mouth, then close it. I do not want to tell this man anything, even though I know that by disobeying, I will be punished. My master sighs.

"I see that I won't be getting anything out of you today. I suppose I should have expected it. I think that you have plenty of questions; I will answer those later, but for now, get some sleep, we won't be getting home for a while."

Home? I have no home. But sleep? Sleep welcomes me like an old friend.

* * *

Someone shakes me awake. The blindfold is still on, but I panic and jerk up when I can't see anything, only to be pushed back down. A high, bell-like female voice tells me:

"Shh, stay still. You're safe. We just need to get you to your bed, it's not very far." The woman helps me out of the car and slowly leads me down a stone-paved path. I vaguely hear her tell someone, "You just HAD to park on top of Esme's flowers. You know she'll be furious,"and then she adds, "Why is she barefoot? Really, Edward, I would think that you, of all people, would know better," but I don't seem to understand; everything is a daze and I notice that I am stumbling around, almost as though I am drunk. The blanket begins to slip off my shoulders, but a pair of hands pulls it back up and wraps it around me, steadying me at the same time.

"Careful, there, we wouldn't want you falling over…" I am led up stairs, then more stairs, I hear a door open, and I am led into a room with an extremely soft carpet. This must be Master Edward's room, but-

"This will be your room, Isabella. Can I call you Bella? My name's Alice. I'm Edward's sister. Here, let me take this off-" Alice takes my blindfold off, and when the sharp lights hit my eyes, I squint, then blink, trying to clear the dark spots from my eyes. Master James used to make me wear blindfolds for days- to teach me how to adjust, he said- and now, for a second, I'm grateful. The spots stop dancing in front of my eyes, and when I can finally see properly, I blink again, to make sure I am not dreaming. The room I am in has three doors, two of which I can see, and I know the third is behind me. A large bed dominates the middle of the room, and the comforters are a light sea-green, the color of which matches the hue on the wall. The carpet is a light blue, and there are clouds painted onto the ceiling when I look up.

This cannot be my room. My room is supposed to be a small, simple white room, with a small uncomfortable bed and various chains hanging on the wall to remind me of my place. Instead of chains, however, this room has gorgeous paintings, bookshelves, and a large mirror. The windows are framed by dark blue curtains, but the best part are the window seats. Plush and white, they look by far the most inviting thing in the room. My blanket is pooled at my feet, but Alice does not seem to be bothered by my nakedness.

Alice fits into this gorgeous room like a hand fits a well-tailored glove. She is small, with short black hair that is lightly curled, and she is wearing a simple lilac dress that hugs her soft curves and white slippers.

"Do you like it? Edward let me design it myself…" Her voice trails off as I sink to my knees and bend at the waist, so that my forehead is touching the ground at her feet.

"Bella? Isabella, what are you doing?" She sounds alarmed. Why? I only want to thank her.

"This one would like to thank mistress for this magnificent gift. But this worthless girl would like to ask a room more fitting to her status." This has to be a trick. Yes! A trick, to see how I react, and I will undoubtedly be punished if I accept it.

"Status? In this house, and any other house, we are equal. What do you mean? This room suits you just fine, Bella. It compliments you. And remember, I am not your mistress. I am Alice. Come on, get up, I'll show you your bathroom and closet."

I do not comprehend. What does she mean, I am equal? Doesn't she understand? Definitely a trick.

Alice pulls me to my feet, and I stumble from the force with which she helps me up. For such a small person, Alice is very strong; stronger perhaps than even Master James. She steadies me, and, after taking off the rope with which my hands are tied ("why Edward insisted on this, I will never know…" she comments while cutting through the bonds) leads me to the door next to a large vase of flowers.

"This is the bathroom," She says, opening the door.

I have to resist the urge to fall to my knees again. The bathroom is large, spacious, and blue. There is a large tub that takes up a whole corner of the room, and there are large, fluffy towels next to it. The tiled floor is covered by a luscious rug, and a mirror covers a whole wall, under which there is a long counter with a multitude of products and a sink. I want to go and see, but I don't dare; I don't want to get on anyone's bad side.

Alice is still talking.

"I designed this, too. I didn't know what color to put anything in, so I decided on blue and green- easiest and, in Edward's opinion, best. He seemed to think that blue would be best, but I couldn't make everything blue, could I? That would be so boring. Rose, she's a really close friend of ours, you'll love her, she agrees. She helped me design the closet, here come one, I'll show it to you-" Alice pulls me out of the bathroom and through the second door, and into a room that must be as big as the bedroom itself.

The closet has dark blue walls and a wooden floor, but it doesn't creak when I step into the room. However, my attention is drawn to the amount of shelves, hangers, and overall amount of clothes and mirrors in this room. I don't understand what person would need so much clothes… In my life with Master James, I made do with a simple white shift, one that was washed every week and was so worn it was almost gray.

But here… here, I can't even fathom how much clothes I now "own", as Alice tells me. I doubt it, however. As a slave, I do not deserve these clothes, or need them, for that matter. I don't think that Alice could ever understand.

After a while, I notice that Alice has stopped talking. She is looking at me expectantly, as if she wants me to say something. So I decide to tell her, even though I will definitely be punished for my insolence.

"This one would like to thank mist-" I correct myself, "Alice for this wondrous gift, but this one cannot accept it. This one would like to ask for a smaller room, and a simple white outfit, as she wore with Master James. This undeserving one would like to have things more suitable to her position." I fall silent, waiting. I know I am going to be punished now, or later, but I can't stay silent.

Alice is quiet for a long time, but when she speaks, she sounds firm.

"Edward said that these are your rooms, so they will stay your rooms. And he has told me to convey to you that you have no say in this matter. Edward wants everyone in his house to be comfortable, and I don't think that you were ever comfortable in those white clothes of yours and that tiny room that you want to call your bedroom. So, please, Bella, don't say anything about this to me anymore. If you want, you can take it up with Edward."

She knows I won't.

I sigh in resignation.

"Now, Edward has told me that you need to stay in the room until tonight, when he wants to meet you in his bedroom. You should get dressed- I don't get uncomfortable with this, but it might get cold. What would you like to wear? Underwear and a bra, obviously," Alice continues, heading towards a corner of the closet and then returning with the clothing. The underwear is a matching set- blue panties and a bra in the same color. Neither have bows, which improves my mood. A bit. I am still convinced that this is a trick, but I accept the clothing.

After she gives them to me ("don't put them on, we'll do that later" she adds), I am hit with a realization- I don't remember the last time that I wore underwear. Master James didn't like it when his slaves wore any clothing besides the shift.

"Now, we need to get you…hmm…" Alice is walking around me, and I instinctively look down and put my hands behind my back. The action is too familiar. "…How about something comfortable? What do you say about sweatpants and a shirt, Bella?" After I nod, still looking down, Alice disappears and quickly returns, carrying the two in her arms, along with socks.

"I think you should take a bath first. Just put everything hear, on the floor, we'll get back to it later." She pulls me into a bathroom and turns on the hot water. The tub quickly begins to fill.

"I know that you won't like this, but I'm going to help you get clean. Edward asked me to check you over, and I intend to."

Edward seems to be telling her to do a lot of different things.

"May this one speak?" Alice stops, speechless. Then she blinks, looks away, then looks back.

"Are you serious? You can talk to me, or anyone else in this house besides Edward, without permission. Why would you need it? And don't you use any of that 'this one' crap. Talk in the first person, for god's sake. It makes me feel weird."

"Thi- I am sorry, Alice. I was not allowed to do this before. I would just like to know, when did Master tell you all of this?"

"Oh, you've been sleeping for a long time. You left James's house yesterday morning. You came here sometime around ten this morning. You must of been really tired. After you fell asleep, Edward called us and told us what to do. He needed some time to cool off. The things you began to tell him and the things he saw were too much."

Master went through all of the trouble-driving, not sleeping- for me? It is extremely hard for me to understand why anyone would do something like that for a slave. He will want payment in return. I don't doubt it. On the other hand, sleeping was nice. Master James only let us sleep for one to two hours a night, and if we ever showed any signs of exhaustion...

While I am pondering this new concept, Alice keeps talking.

"Here, let me help you into the tub. There, isn't that better? I bet you were never allowed to have a bath with James. Did you know, Edward and James used to be best friends. Then something happened, I think it was with Edward's second sub, and James now owes Edward some huge debt that he keeps trying to pay off. It never seems to work. Turn around, I want to start with your back-"

Alice falls silent. I know she has noticed the multitude of scars. I am surprised that she has not noticed them before.

"What happened?"

Of course I am going to be questioned. It would have happened eventually. Involuntarily, I slip back into my old mind frame. Fuck the consequences.

"This one was punished for her insolence. This one is sorry if she has angered Mistress Alice."

Alice shakes her head, at first slowly, and then a bit quicker.

"No, no, it's all right. I was just taken by surprise, is all. I was expecting something bad, but not this bad."

I know what she means. I have many scars on my lower back, layers upon layers. Master James, Lawrence, Felix, Riley, and Demetri liked to make a game of reopening scars. As a result, many of the disfigurements on my back are deep, very deep.

But only on my lower back. Since I was his special project, it was guaranteed that I would eventually be carted off to a new master. James was trying to make me perfect. The others have scars all over their body. Angela, a friend who was kind, has quite a few on her arms and legs.

"Anyways…" Alice continues her chatter, and I am content to relax and let her take command of my limbs. I know I will be expected to serve her later, but I can't help it.

* * *

"Bella? Bella, can you answer my question, please?" I am shaken out of reverie some time later by Alice. I startle, then look at her.

"What?"

"Do you wax your hair, or was it removed by laser?"

"Oh. Master James makes us remove all of our un-needed hair by laser surgery as soon as it starts to show." I had mine removed when I turned twelve. I had resisted, and received multiple scars on my back. After that, I never seemed to have the need to shave.

"Well, that's well enough, I suppose. Edward likes his subs clean-shaven. I don't object to that, either."

Finally, something that will please my new master. But... what is a "sub"? I assume it is short for "submissive". But no. I am a slave. I can never be a submissive- I was born for slavery.

Alice finishes my bath, helps me out, and towels me dry. She has managed to wash my hair, too, using some type of strawberry-scented shampoo and conditioner. She then exits the room and returns with the clothes that she had picked out for me. I put them on, marveling at the feel of real, solid clothes on my back for the first time in what seems like forever, and slowly follow her out into the bedroom. When I glance at the clock, I read six fifteen.

Alice, as if reading my mind, tells me:

"Edward wants you in his room at six thirty. Come on, I'll show you a quick way to get there. It's never a bad thing to be early."

For some reason, she leads me into the closet, and then, to my amazement, she presses a knob and a panel slides open.

"It's this one," she points out to me, and then I follow her into my master's bedroom.

I am once again speechless. This room is huge, with black walls, a red carpet, and an enormous four-poster bed in the middle. There are candles on almost all of the surfaces that glow with a warm, welcoming light.

Alice leads me to the middle of the room and gently pushes me down into a kneeling position onto a red cushion. I lower my eyes immediately.

"Wait here," she whispers to me, and leaves the room from the same direction that we had entered. The panel slides slowly into place, and I am left alone.

* * *

I lose track of time while I am waiting. After what must have been fifteen minutes, I hear another door open, and my new master's voice resounds throughout the room.

"Hello, Isabella. From what Alice tells me, we have a lot to talk about. I am sorry for my outburst in the car. Look at me, please. I like to see the eyes of the people I talk to, and there is no reason for you to be afraid."

I raise my eyes to meet the emerald ones of the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? More questions than answers, definitely. Don't worry, the next chapter should be fairly informative. I'm not telling any of you anything ahead of time, though... But, if you guys do have guesses why Bella has scars on her back, or WHY her mother sold her (what debt?), or who Maria Swan was to James, comment down below! I think I'm going to enjoy reading your comments. I'm becoming repetitive. I stop now. Bye, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! I ended up editing it (a lot) and now it is shorter than before. I still love it to pieces, though. Enjoy!**

**Same disclaimers, I don't own anything. Except for my brain. **

* * *

I am speechless. Again. This seems to be a very frequent recurrence in this household. This man, the man who has bought me, is by far the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. He is perfect, from his tousled copper hair to his casual shirt and pants to his bare feet. I know I should not, I know it could possibly prove fatal, but I can't help but gape.

He smiles. It is a slow, languid smile, a genuine one, and I can't help but smile back. Master stretches his arm out, I think to help me up. I accept it in confusion, and he pulls me up.

"I am sorry if I startled you. Come, sit with me." He gestures to a small couch in the corner that I had not noticed before. I let him gently tug me towards that corner, and I stumble after Master, but quickly right myself and sit once we are close. I don't sit on the couch, however. I kneel on the floor next to the sofa.

"No, I meant on the couch."

I do as he says, too afraid to disobey. There must be a drawback. There has to be. Maybe he'll demand I live in his room on a mat. Maybe he'll… I shake my head lightly to clear my thoughts. This is my Master. I exist solely for his pleasure. It is not my place to say what is wrong or what is right. Master will decide that for me.

"So, Isabella, I have read the papers that James has given me about you. I know you are obedient, that you are eighteen, and that you have been in James's service for six years. However, I want to know other things as well. You told me yesterday that your full name was Isabella Marie Swan, correct?" I nod mutely.

"I assume that Marie is for your mother. That is of no concern. Tell me something about yourself. What do you like to do? What is your favorite food? Did you have any friends in that hellhole you used to call home? Don't bother with my permission. You may speak freely for tonight."

Nobody has ever asked me these questions before. I am not sure I know how to answer them, but I try my best.

"This one likes to read, cook, and please her Master. She does not know her favorite food. Angela was a friend at Master James's house." I have to resist the urge to look down into my lap. I am not sure I want to find out what will happen if I do not listen to this man.

"I see that you will continue to talk in the third person. I suppose that is not as easily fixed as Alice thought it would be. However, Isabella, I want you to know that James is no 'Master'. He is a torturer, a man who did not what he was doing. Angela, you said her name was? I think I'll send Ben to get her. I'm sure you're going to need a familiar face here."

I struggle to control my expressions. This is new territory. No one, before today, has ever done anything for me.

"This one thanks her master."

"I am happy that you are happy. Now. Alice tells me you have scars on your back. Can I see them?"

Oh, well. Here goes. I slowly turn around and take off my shirt, then cross my arms over my chest. Even with my bra on, I feel exposed and underdressed, although Master Edward has seen me in less.

I hear an intake of breath, and then a hiss.

"May I touch?" I nod my head mutely.

Gently, as if it were a breeze, his graceful fingers trace the scars on my back. I shiver, then immediately regret it and wait for the blow. None comes, however, and I turn around, surprised, only to find myself staring once again at my master's face. Now, however, he is frowning.

"Who did this to you?" I hear concern in his voice, but underneath the concern is a neatly veiled anger.

I begin to recite what I have told Alice and all those before her.

"This one was punished for her insolence. This one is sorry if she has angered Master."

"No, who did this to you?"

I see that I won't be allowed to get out of this easily. I slump in defeat.

"This one was punished by Ma- James, and Lawrence, Riley, Felix, and Demetri. It was a game they played. This one's back has been traced and re-traced with the knife and whip too many times to count."

"Well, Isabella, there are no such…games…here. Put your shirt back on, we're just going to talk for today."

I silently put it on. I don't know what to make of this man's reactions. He seems kind, for now. What will come later? And why are we talking?

"So, I assume you have questions, and I want you to ask them today."

Why?

"Because I am genuinely interested about what goes on in that mind of yours, what you think of this place, and perhaps about what happened yesterday."

Well, then. I guess that Master can read minds.

"Ask away, now. Don't be shy."

I decide to risk it. I've been doing a lot of risky things lately. It used to be that I would be whipped, or burnt, or given to one of James's henchmen. I am not eager to see what punishment is here.

"This would ask why Master bought her," I am not going to hold back. First of all, he told me not to, and secondly, I really am interested. Fuck consequences. I need answers, especially from this man who turned my life upside down.

" I bought you because it was the only way I could save you, and because I knew that if I left you with James, you would eventually fade away. Every time he has offered to me to buy someone, I oblige, simply because I would rather that they were safe than in his hands. James offered me to you to pay back a debt, and I am glad that you were the one that he showed me. Would you like something to drink?"

When I nod, he hands me a glass of water. His explanation makes sense, I guess. But… There were others? Other like me, whom James sold? I knew that there were young girls and women, even the occasional boy, living with James, but I did not know that he sold them to others. They always just…disappeared, and I always assumed that they were given to one of James's henchmen to dispose of. I suppose this explanation is well enough. But…where did they go?

"Where did the sold ones go?"

"I set them free, of course. They are not slaves, and slavery is illegal. Which reminds me-" He reaches for something near the couch and brings out a manila folder. "This is what I mostly wanted to talk to you about. I would love for you to read it, now, please. I would like an answer, and Bella, please don't say what you think will please me."

I quietly take the folder out of his hands and open it. After quickly scanning the contents, I let the object drop onto my lap and begin to stare straight ahead.

I cannot make sense of these papers.

They tell me I am free.

Free.

A word I have not heard since I was a small child, before Mother turned bitter and began to disappear in the night.

Before my brother was gone.

Before I ever knew who James was.

"Isabella? Are you okay?"

I nod. My voice will betray my anxiety, relief, horror, terror; the jumble of emotions I feel right now is overwhelming.

At last, after what I am sure must be over a half hour, I open my mouth to speak. And close it. I have made my decision, a hard one, one that I may not have been able to make yesterday, hell, I wouldn't have been given this decision, when I first met Master Edward, but the sleep that I have had in the car, and the kindness of Alice, makes me bold.

"You can say what you want to say, Bella. You won't be punished, I swear."

Oh, well.

"This one is grateful to Master for giving me this wondrous opportunity, but she must decline his offer. This is all she knows, how to please a Master, how to obey without question. Her training did not cover anything that would be needed in the outside world. If her Master would allow it," I slide to my knees before him and lower my eyes, "this one would stay with Master unless he objects."

I hear him sigh. Have I offended him? But…

"I don't object, Bella. In fact, I am elated. I see you have something else to say, though."

I do.

"Master, this one would like to know the conditions of her life."

"Everything is in the folder. You can fill out the form at the back and give it to me tomorrow at dinner. I want you to read everything carefully, and anything that you don't agree to you can highlight, and we'll talk about it later. If you need help, Alice will help you."

His comment about Alice reminded me about something she had said earlier.

"This one would like to ask, what did Alice mean about me being a submissive?"

"Good, she mentioned that. Well, you are a submissive, which means that you will obey me whenever I ask you to, in both my bedroom and the playroom downstairs, which I will introduce to you later. You will not question my demands; you will listen and answer as required, and you will completely submit yourself to me when I ask you to and you agree. Once again, the information is in the folder that I gave you. Ask Alice any questions you might have between tonight and tomorrow night; there's a cell phone near your bed, and I would like for you to keep it."

"Yes, Master. This one will obey."

"And for god's sake, Bella, I wish you would use the first person. I understand that you do not want to tell me your story now, but please, try to forget anything that that monster of a man taught you, or you mother, for that matter…I understand that she had some kind of debt to pay off and you were the payment. Never mind, don't say anything, you just answered my question. Do you have any more questions?"

I do…

"Master, thi- I would like to know, why did my hands remain tied after we left Master James?"

"You learn fast, little one. I will not answer that question yet, perhaps at a later date. However, I can tell you why I kept the blindfold on; first off, so that you did not have to look upon the horrifying place that I took you away from, and secondly, I did not want you to see my face until now. Perhaps I should not have done that, I admit, that was a stupid thing to do on my behalf."

I accept this explanation for now. I can tell that Master is hiding something from me, but I will not press him to explain. I have been too picky anyways.

"Now," he says, standing up and brushing off his pants, "I think that it is time for you to go sleep. I know you slept in the car, but it did not, I wager, make up for all of those nights that you spent not being allowed to rest."

I rise quickly to follow him, and he opens the panel. I guess Alice didn't close it all the way, as I thought she had.

"Good night, Bella. Sleep well. No one will wake you up tomorrow, so feel free to sleep in."

My feet move at their own accord, and I pass by him and enter my closet, and then my bedroom. As I near the bed, I see that he had told the truth; there is a brand new cell phone on the bed stand. The folder I have been clutching tightly to my chest (until now) I place near the phone, promising myself that I would read it the next morning, after I wake. Despite what Master said, I set an alarm on the phone- 6:00 am. That should give me a full eight hours of sleep, more than I got in two good nights at James's house.

I shed my clothing, put on the pajama pants and t-shirt that Alice has laid out for me, and fall into bed. I am asleep before my head even reaches the pillow.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Any suggestions? Any questions? Leave me stuff in the comments down below! See you next week! I'm full of caffeine and extremely happy, don't mind me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Here's chapter 4 for you...**

**Disclaimers as usual. You know the drill.**

* * *

When I open my eyes, the sunlight is already streaming through the windows. The digital clock near my bed reads seven thirty.

The folder that Master gave me yesterday is on the bed stand, where I put it before I fell into bed. I sit up and stretch, knowing full well that I may get into trouble, but I really don't care. Nothing could ever possibly be worse that my life with James.

The life that I should appreciate.

I climb out of the bed, pick up the folder, retrieve a highlighter and a pen from the pencil holder on a table in the corner, and cross the room, sinking into a window seat.

Opening the folder, I begin to read.

* * *

I am only required to act as a submissive at the agreed time.

What the hell does that mean? Am I someone that Master will use for a few hours, then cast off? I keep reading. The papers require my signature in places, such as in the documents that announce me a freed woman. Again, I cannot fathom the meaning of freedom. Oh, well. I suppose that the meaning will become quite clear later.

One paper asks me to list my limits. I understand this one, and immediately write down fire and breath deprivation under hard limits. I guess that I'll get into trouble, but again, I don't care anymore.

At least, that is what I try to tell myself, over and over.

I keep reading.

* * *

That is how Alice finds me.

She enters the room at around eight twenty, carrying a tray with food on it. Once again, I am surprised by her agility. Alice sets the tray down on a stray table and dances over to me.

"You hungry? I brought food. We didn't know when you'd wake up. Edward told me parts of what happened yesterday…I take it you are happy?"

I wait for her to finish and then nod. Then I decide to voice my concern.

"Alice, what time was th- I supposed to be awake at?"

"Well, you were tired, so it doesn't matter. Besides, didn't Edward tell you to sleep as much as you want? He had to leave really early in the morning today, there was some emergency at work. Don't worry. If he wanted you to wake at a certain time, he would do it himself. Now, eat. You have a long day ahead of you. I have been instructed to show you around the house, introduce you to everyone, and we have a lot of other stuff to do. So hurry up, eat!"

I leave the folder on the window seat and wearily approach the food that Alice offers me. I've been drugged with food before, and although I have been showed nothing but kindness, I am still hesitant to believe all of this. Perhaps it is a façade. I have no way of knowing, of course. I want to believe them, honest, but the years of beatings and insults are engraved in my mind. Still, I don't want to make the sister of my master angry, so I take the tray, sit down, and begin to eat.

The food that I eat is delicious. There's scrambled eggs, pancakes drowned in syrup, fruit, orange juice, and buttered toast. I try to eat slowly, but since I have not eaten anything since before I woke up that morning that Master bought me, the food is gone in under ten minutes. While I am eating, Alice chooses my outfit for the day; a pair of blue jeans, a yellow sweater, and brown riding boots. The underwear she chooses are just as simple as yesterday's: a silky white bra and panties.

"You'll want to look nice, I think," she adds after I put on the clothes, "Come on, I'll do your hair and makeup."

It's nice to have someone to fuss over me, I reflect as Alice braids my hair. When she tries to put the makeup on me, however, I refuse.

"Not even a little bit of blush and mascara?" Alice pouts, looking at me hopefully. I relent. She adds some lip gloss, too, though I quickly wipe it off with a tissue when she isn't looking. I am directed towards a mirror, and the reflection I see does not resemble me at all- it is some other person, someone who has taken my place. This person in the mirror is an innocent young girl, somebody who has glossy hair and big eyes. I look away, blushing. Whenever I was forced to wear makeup, it meant that James had one of his "dates" in mind. Those never, _ever_, ended well.

"Come on, let's go! You need to meet everyone," Alice pulls me out of the safety of my room into the hallway hurriedly, and I follow.

I am dragged through the hallway and down the stairs, and I stop and refuse to budge. A giant kitchen, with everything a cook could possibly need, is laid out before me, along with an island and a dining table. multiple doorways are visible in my line of vision. Alice tugs on my arm again.

"Come on!" Reluctantly, I follow her into what can only be the living room.

The first thing I notice is the baby grand in the corner. It is large, white, and seemingly new. Something flickers in the corner of my eye, and only then do I see the what seems like a crowd of people in the middle of the room, waiting expectantly. Three men and two women, all leaning forward slightly and smiling, two of them with pained expressions.

"Bella, this is my family. Well, I guess you could say family. Esme and Carlisle are Edward's and my foster parents, and Rose is their biological daughter. Emmett and Jasper live with us. They came here to meet you. There aren't... usually this many people here."

I feel overwhelmed. People came to meet me? People _want_ to meet me? I want to sink to my knees, thank them for coming, apologize for their troubles. But I think that this is not the best place to do so. The woman with the caramel hair walks towards me first. Her smile is kind, and she has a sparkle in her eye that tells me she is humorous. Hopefully the good type of humor- I can never guess with some people. I could never guess with the friends James brought with him.

"Bella. It's nice to meet you. Alice and Edward only have good things to tell us about you," and she kisses my cheek.

Master and Alice have been talking about me? And they had only good things to say? Surely she's joking. But, no, I think, after I look at the rest of the family, none of them show any resentment, or hostility. Only two of them seem slightly annoyed, and something tells me that it isn't my fault.

I need to begin to take more responsibility for my actions. First, a bedroom, then this? Maybe Master will allow me to do something _useful_...

Esme takes me by the hand and leads me to introduce everyone. The tall, pale man who could only be the head of the house is Carlisle, the burly one is Emmett, and the tall, pale beautiful blonde who leans on Emmett's shoulder is Rosalie. Then Jasper turns to introduce himself to me, with his long blond hair and blue eyes, and it is all so familiar, I am gone.

* * *

_"Isabella, this is James. I told you about him, remember?"_

_Of course I remember. Mother has been telling me about him for ages; how she was making me perfect for him, what a good slave I will become, what a worthless person I am._

_"Yes, mother. This one remembers." Even now, I remember that slaves are to be only seen, and when we talk we have to be very quiet._

_"I see that you have begun her training, Maria." James's deep voice is scratchy, as if he has smoked to many cigarettes._

_"Of course, Sir. I began it when she was four. Better to let her have the right habits, not the wrong ones."_

_"Look at me, Isabella," when I do, I immediately want to run far, far away and hide. His beauty is a cruel one, with sharp blue eyes and long blonde hair that he keeps in a ponytail._

_"Oh, yes. She will do quite nicely. This will pay off your debt, Maria, but first tell me this: has she began her menstrual cycle, or did you lie? Oh, don't grovel, I'll find out soon enough. Leave the room." Mother complies. She is afraid of this man, I can tell._

_"So, whore, I finally get to meet you. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this day? Strip, NOW!" I quickly do as he says, even though I have never been naked in front of anyone but my mother. I want to cross my arms over my almost non-existent chest, but when James sees the movement, he shakes his head, and I lower my arms slowly._

_"From now on you will call me Master. Your mind and body are mine now, and I will control every aspect of your miserable life. You food, your drink, when you sleep, when you go to the bathroom, I command all of that. If you question me, you will be punished. If you lie to me, you will be punished. If you do anything without my permission, you will be punished. Remember that, girl. You are nothing, a whore, a slut. You exist only for other people's pleasure. Understand?" I nod, of course. What else can I do?_

_"So now, with your mother out of the way, tell me the truth. Have you begun your period yet?" I nod again. My period began a week before, and Mother had been beside herself with excitement. She had run around the house, yelling "finally, finally!" and she had immediately taught me to put on the pad, and put in the tampon, and how to correctly use the pill. Once told once, she knows, I will never need to be told again._

_"Excellent. How old are you? Answer."_

_"This one is twelve, Master."_

_"Well, at least you learn fast. Turn around and put your hands behind your back." When I do, he ties my hands, cruelly tight, and my hands begin to go numb right away._

_"Now, go lie down on the couch and spread your legs. And keep them spread." I do as he says. He approaches me and leans over me._

_"See, isn't it better to have someone tell you what to do? Doesn't it make you feel good, pleasing your master?" As he talks, he reaches down between my legs, but when he feels the hair, he stops. "This will have to go. I'll shave it for now, but it'll be gone for good soon enough."_

_He walks across the room, to his bag, and brings out some scissors and a razor. When he is near me again, he lowers himself to level with my stomach and begins to first cut away at the hair, and when most of it is gone, he shaves it off. The razor slips every once in a while, and when he is done, I have several bleeding cuts. It hurts, but I dare not move._

_"There, isn't that better?" He slips his hand back in between my thighs only to roughly push them into my bare…place. "How does it feel, whore, to have my hand in your pussy? Good? It better…" He lets the threat hang._

_After a while, I feel something wet on my 'pussy', and then I can't see anything._

_"Stay still. It's only a blindfold. I do not want you to anticipate, only feel. Tell me how you feel right now."_

_"This one feels as good as her master allows her to be."_

_"Good."_

_And then he is in me. I cannot hold back my scream, it hurts so much. He slaps me, and when I whimper, he slams into me again, harder than before._

_"Shut up, slut! Who told you to make a noise?" When he pushes into me again, I stay silent._

* * *

"Bella? Bella? Please get up… Esme, what do we do?" Why is Alice so panicked?

"We need to get her back upstairs, into bed." That's not Esme. That's Carlisle, I think.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I think that's Jasper. Why can't they just all be quiet? Let me sleep…

"Edward's on his way. He's going to be here soon."

* * *

"Isabella, I need you to wake up. Jasper, what did you do?" Why is Master here?

"She's not responding. Edward, can you please carry her up to her room? Alice, Esme, help him."

I feel someone pick me up, and it's almost like flying. We're walking, walking, and then I'm in a bed.

"Alice, help me get her into some pajamas. Edward, I think it would be better if you left."

Gentle hands take off my clothes and then help me into something softer, more comfortable.

"Alice, stay with her for now. She knows you best."

I feel Alice sit down next to me, a small presence on this large bed next to me.

"Bella, I never did tell you about everyone. Well, Esme's like a mother to everyone, even Jazzy and Emmett. Rose just looks hostile, but she really isn't, she's actually very nice…"

I want her to leave, but I let Alice prattle on. After a while, I fall asleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Tell me in the comments down below! Don't forget to criticize, or guess, or even give me some ideas!**

**I have a few polls up on my wat-chu-ma-call-it... Oh, my ummmm... Well, if anyone knows what it's called, please tell me.**

**Anyway, make sure to vote!**

**See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one took so long, loves! Please don't hate me... I had some family problems, I got sick, my friend had surgery and I spent two nights with her, and then I had to make up lots of homework, and work got in the way, and so on, and so forth.**

**Disclaimers as usual.**

**I'm trying out a new format. Tell me if you like it...**

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"Give her time, Alice. She's been through too much in the past few days. Perhaps it would have been better if we had let her become accustomed to her new life before we met her."

"But it wasn't your fault, Esme. Jasper thinks he did it, you know?"

Did what?

"Honey, you know it isn't Jasper's headache. He didn't make Bella faint."

Oh, yes, he did. Alice and Jasper know what they're talking about.

"Look, she's moving… Bella? Bella, please, say something…"

I attempt a grunt, which I don't think they hear, I hope they don't hear, but-

"Thank god, Bella! We thought we would need to take you to the hospital…" Alice, again.

Her words register.

My eyes fly open. No. No, no no no no! Not the hospital, anything but the hospital… My breathing becomes irregular. Panicked. I can't breathe all of a sudden.

"Oh, what did I say?"

"Hospital, Alice! Can't you see? Isabella, darling, don't worry, no one's going to take you to a hospital, we have enough doctors in the house, please, Bella, don't leave again…"

Her pleading goes unheard. I fall into darkness again.

o.o.O.o.o

Sunlight wakes me this time. I seem to be waking up a lot lately, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. All I seem to be doing is sleeping.

No one is beside me this time, thank goodness. I stretch, look around. The clock near my bed tells me it is 6:34. In the morning.

I jump up, rush to the closet and throw the sweatpants and shirt that I discarded that night, the one that seems to be a dream, over my underwear, and socks, too.

Tiptoeing to the door, I open it and fly down the stairs into the kitchen. I am determined to cook something to tell my Master and his family that I am sorry for the trouble I am causing them. Perhaps some pancakes, maybe with whipped cream, if there are necessary ingredients.

I always had to cook for James and his crew.

Edging into the large room, I cross it and open the refrigerator. Quickly pick out all of the ingredients, enough for the whole family. A little more for the Emmett character, because he looks as though he can eat three times what grown men eat, and maybe more.

Setting the food onto the counter next to the fridge, I begin to open cabinets in search of a skillet, bowls, and other utensils.

The pancakes are almost done when I hear a voice behind me.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Whirling around, I clutch the spatula tightly with one hand and grab onto the counter with the other to keep from falling. Master is standing behind me, his hair tousled, hands shoved in his pajama pants pockets, and his eyes are sparkling, a small smile on his face.

Falling to my knees, I bow my head low, almost to the very ground.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, please, this one will do anything…"

If I don't apologize he'll make me leave. Or go back to James.

Subconsciously, I realize that I am switching between first person and what the dialogue that has been drilled into my head my whole life. I guess the few days among these people have had their effect on me… I brush the though aside, and continue to apologize.

A pair of strong hands pull me up to my feet, and I look up to see Master looking down at me with concern.

"Bella, you don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong, and I'm sure that you weren't doing anything besides cooking. Which you didn't have to do, by the way. I could have made something. How long have you been down here, anyways?"

"This one has been awake since six thirty this morning, Master. This one is sorry, she does not know what time she began to cook." Now that I have calmed down, I look down at my feet and shuffle around. The spatula is still in my hand.

"That's fine. And for God's sake, Bella, don't talk about yourself in as if you aren't you. And call me Edward. I am a Master only in my bedroom and the playroom. It makes me uncomfortable everywhere else."

_Do it, _the rebellious part of me speaks up. Of course, the command has made me want, no, need, to obey.

"How much did you cook? This could feed a whole army!"

He's leaned over to look at my cooking.

I look over my shoulder and gasp. The pancakes have begun to burn. I quickly flip them off the skillet and onto the second plate.

"I cooked enough for the whole family, Mas- Edward. To say sorry."

Reaching over me and taking a pancake, Edward- oh, it's so hard to use his actual name- leans against the counter.

"They left last night. Alice, Rosalie and Esme decided that you and I need some space after Dad told us that you would be fine, and they took Emmett, Jasper, and Dad back to their home. I agree… There were too many people in the house. I don't like having people over, you should know that. Oh! I almost forgot. I have arranged for myself and Emmett to pick up Angela next weekend."

I nod, trying to keep my excitement off my face. I miss Angela. Thanks to her, I managed to stay sane and I wasn't sent to Laurent as often as James would have wanted.

"She'll be living with us for a few months, to get used to… well… everything. I told James that a friend of mine needed a… playmate. That's not true, of course. Ben is fine on his own, and I think he can prolong his contract with his current sub for another two months."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I realize my mistake and look down again, my smile disappearing.

He chuckles.

"I'm happy to see that you are in such a good mood this morning, especially after you've been out for the last two days. Let's put these pancakes in the fridge for later, unless of course, you're hungry." He looks at me, questioning. I shake my head shyly; I had been expecting an angry outburst, a beating, after I expressed my excitement.

He nods, and we slowly put all of the pancakes onto plates, which we then place into the large refrigerator. All the while, my eyes seem to be drawn to Edward's chest. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but now- the muscles and skin move flawlessly, and I have to force myself to look away.

"How about you bring down the contract and we can discuss it? I think that it's about time, and besides, we would have had to look over it eventually."

I nod again and begin to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I turn around and find myself staring into those green eyes. Strange, I thought that they were emerald green before, but now- now, they are dark, almost black. There is a fire in them that I have never before seen.

"After we talk, I think that I need to give you a better tour of the house. Perhaps… The playroom?"

I feel dizzy, and I manage to squeak out an almost inaudible "yes" before I flee for the stairs in order to bring him the folder.

How much my life has changed in the past few days. Two days ago, I would have felt nauseous at the thought of another playroom.

Now, I feel strangely… excited.

* * *

**Oooohhhhh... I wonder what's going to happen next? Just kidding, I already know. **

**How do you feel about this chapter? ****Angry? Confused? Weirded out? Happy? Let me know in the comments down below!**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter, and I promise that I will try my hardest to post the next chapter sooner.**

**Also, do you think that Edward should get Bella a dog? Perhaps one named... Jake? Hehe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! This chapter came so quickly thanks to my wonderful new beta, without her I would still be writing it. She pointed out to me, by the way, that I was switching from Laurent to Laurence. I apologize for my mistake and will do all I can not to make the mistake again.**

**WARNING: There is a _VERY_ violent scene later on in this chapter. Language and abuse ahead- if you are sensitive to that, _don't read it_. Skip over the italicized words and to the very end, where I leave my note.**

**The limits that Edward and Bella have will become an outtake; I do not feel qualified enough to write a BDSM contract without actually being in a BDSM relationship.**

* * *

I follow him out of the kitchen and into a hallway that I had not noticed before.

My talk with Edward made me rethink everything.

Is he telling the truth, when he tells me that he won't hurt me? Did he mean it when he said I have to use safewords if I become uncomfortable or scared? Or is he lying, telling me this so that I cause him more entertainment after? I don't want to know.

The stairs are winding, a spiral into a dark room. Edward turns on the light quickly, however, and the first thing I can think of is, This looks nothing like the dungeon.

The dungeon had been mostly steel, metals, and not a warm or comforting thing in sight. This… playroom, as Edward calls it, is too pretty to have anything to do with "dom/sub", as Edward and Alice call it.

This room does not scare me as much as I anticipated. Sure, it brings back bad memories, but as I can see nothing that is made of pure, cold, unyielding metal, I am not overly worried. The walls are a dark red wood, and the floor is also made of wood, but a darker, almost black type. I see multiple cabinets on the walls, and there is an open door leading into what I deem the bathroom. The lights in the room are dim, but I can see the matted table and cross clearly. There is a multitude of other object in the corners, shaded.

The cross. It is large, and I think that it is made of wood, maybe even the same wood as the floor. There are pads where I presume my head and wrists will be placed; the thought sends a thrill of excitement through me.

Wait.

What?

Excitement? I have never known excitement before this morning... And now the feeling is back, along with a burning... longing?

My body is betraying me, and I do not think I can trust myself any longer.

Oh, trust...

After our conversation in the kitchen, I trust Edward more than I have ever trusted anyone, besides Angela. Angela, who is not much older than me, probably only by a few months, but was the mother I was not able to have while I was with James. No- she was better. My mother never treated me as a person- but Angela did... And she saved me multiple times.

I am jolted out of my thoughts by Edward's hand on my shoulder, and I quickly glance up. When I see him right in front of me, I blush (blush? What is this place doing to me?) and glance down at my socked feet. I notice that Edward doesn't have shoes or socks on. Small details surround me; the smell of the room, a slight, woody smell, which permeates the air; the light breeze floating through the door behind me.

"Isabella, look up at me. There's nothing to see on the floor. Besides, how will I be able to show you around if you don't look up?"

I do as he tells me, and find him staring at my face. He smiles and looks towards the cabinets.

"Come on, I'll show you what we'll be using for the next few months."

I try to smile back, and he takes my hand in his, pulling me to the walls. He opens the first cabinet, and I see different vibrators, leather objects, paddles, and a variety of other objects.

"We won't be using many of these to start with, Bella, but hopefully, once you become more used to this house and me, you'll feel comfortable enough, and we can explore a bit more. And no fire, I promise. Or blood, for that matter. We'll take it easy, I promise." His voice is gentle. I want to lean in, to savor the sound of it, but... the punishment.

I nod, and he opens the next cabinet. It holds an assortment of whips.

Whips. _Whips..._

o.o.O.o.o

_"You stupid whore! How many times have I told you, slut, not to talk to the boys?"_

_My fault. My fault my fault my fault. I shouldn't have tried to help. I shouldn't have said anything..._

_Master has a strong grip on my hair, so hard that I am sure that he'll pull it all out. _

_"Well? Answer me, you useless girl, damn you!"_

_"Many times, Master, please, this one is sorry, so sorry, this one won't do it again!"_

_Laurent answers for Master._

_"No, whore, of course you won't. But James and I will just... make sure that you are telling the truth."_

_Master chuckles._

_"Yes, we will. And you slut, you'll be screaming the whole time!"_

_My eyes widen in fright. Oh, no... I'm going to be killed now... I knew I should have obeyed, my fault, all my fault..._

_Master drags me to the middle of the room and yanks my arms up. Laurent shoves them into the cuffs, the metal ones, and locks them tight. The cold metal begins to bite into my skin._

_But Master isn't done. _

_My feet are fastened to the floor with metal chains, spread wide apart, my pussy exposed to the cold air in the room. My nipples harden immediately, and goosebumps cover my skin. My eyes are covered with a leather blindfold, but no gag is put into my mouth._

_They want to hear me scream. They want me to suffer, to await my punishment in fear._

_Haven't they gotten what they wanted already?_

_My fault my fault my fault..._

_"Well, slave, will you ever disobey again?"_

_"No, this one will never disobey, this one will be good, please..."_

_No, never again, never._

_But knowing Master, I will be punished nonetheless._

_"Please, what? James, I think she wants her punishment."_

_No. NO! Please, no..._

_I want to shake my head, but Master grabs it before I can and pulls it back. My tears run into my mouth._

_"Yes, James, I think she wants it... Just like the needy whore she is, am I right? Well, let me just get her ready for you." He's almost laughing. I hear it in his voice._

_Laurent releases my hair and his hands travel to my center._

_"Look at that, James, not even a drop in that tight little pussy! Well, that's really too bad," he says, and he pushes into me. Again, and again and again. _

_The pain. So much pain, and I begin to smell blood. A drop of it falls to the floor._

_"Oh, look at that! She's wet. Finally." _

_He won't stop. I am screaming now, unable to hold it back. Maybe he'll finish quicker if I give them what they want, my pain, my screams._

_Laurent pulls out quicker than I thought he would, though, and I am left hanging. Quite literally._

_"The slut doesn't deserve any more pleasure. Look at her, completely sopping wet..."_

_The blood is running down my thighs now. _

_"Do you think we should punish her now, Laurent?"_

_"Absolutely, James. Just, let me do one more thing."_

_I feel metal on my nipples, and then on my clit. _

_Of course, they won't settle for what they have already done to me._

_Pain, pain, pain. My whole world is made out of pain, and there isn't one place where I can hide from it._

_"Now, do your thing."_

_They're laughing at me. That's all I register before I feel a burning, agonizing pain on my back. I arch it and begin to scream again._

_"Oh, you don't like that, slut? Well, you'll be feeling it a lot today. I ordered it a few days ago. You see, it's a whip, but it has barbed edges. Leaves prettier scars..."_

_The whip strikes again. James continues his commentary, but I can't hear it now. The pain..._

_I feel myself on the edge of a darkness, the one thing that truly promises to take me away from the pain. _

_I embrace it._

* * *

**This chapter was a VERY rough ordeal for Bella...**

**So, what did you think? Did you hate it? Like it? Want something changed? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Tell me in the comments down below!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one took so long, my computer was having A LOT of technical difficulties. **

**We meet someone new in this chapter, someone who you guys probably weren't expecting.**

**Disclaimers apply as usual.**

* * *

_"Shhh, it's okay, it's me, don't move, you're hurt."_

_Angela… Did they send Angela to help me?_

_I try to open my eyes, but wince. The movement causes pain, oh, so much pain. I close my eyes and try to hold as still as possible._

_I can feel what Master and Laurent have done to me._

_"Oh, Bella, I know it hurts, honey, but I'm trying to make it better. I promise."_

_Her soft fingers gently probe my back, and I have to withhold a sob. Angela's taken care of me more than once in the past, and this time is apparently no exception._

_"Angie, they- they hurt this one again-"_

_"I know, baby, it's okay, you'll be out of here soon enough... Out from this hell..."_

_My thirteen-year-old self wants to believe her._

_Angela, at only fourteen, is the mother I have never had. She helps me as much as she can, and has acquired more scars and bruises in the span of two years than I have received in all my life._

_"I"m only trying to help, Bella, so it would help me if you stay still, okay?"_

_I mumble a yes, and Angela begins to gently apply salve to my still-open... wounds, I suppose... and I have to clench my teeth in order to keep from screaming._

_I know Angela is trying to help. But it hurts, oh so much..._

_"I bet that hurts more than usual. Oh, Bella, remember that time when we read *The Wizard of Oz* (will be un-italicized) together? How it was just the two of us? We'll do that again, sometime, with another book, I promise. Soon."_

_I do remember. How I would lean over Angela's shoulder, reading along, and eventually, she invited me to sit next to her. She read aloud then, stroking my hair, and I would lean into her, curling up into a ball._

_It was then that I felt the safest._

_Not when I was sleeping, because our doors were never locked._

_Not when I was eating, because even though I was surrounded by people, no one would come and save me if someone came for me._

_But with Angela, in that small corner of the large room where we were told to "relax", with nobody listening or caring about what we were doing._

_"All done, Bellsy. Good job."_

_She had distracted me again._

_The flaming pain now down to a dull throb, I manage to open my eyes, and Angela nods._

_"You're doing great! Come, let's get you up. We still have some time before lights-out, and you're gonna need help to get back to your room."_

_She pulls me up, and we slowly shuffle out of her room, and into the now familiar hallway. I keep my eyes down, and Angela guides me to my door and opens it for me._

_"Here, honey, I'll sit with you for a while. Lie down on your stomach, it'll relieve the tension off your back."_

_I do as she says, and she sits down on the uncomfortable mattress beside me._

_"Would you like a song?"_

_I nod shyly. Angela doesn't mind that I like being treated like a young child- in fact, I think she loves it._

_"A lullaby?"_

_I nod again._

_Angela smiles softly and begins to sing the lullaby that I have come to call mine in her low, alto voice..._

"Numi, numi, yaldati,

Numi, numi, nim..."

o.o.O.o.o

_"Numi, numi, k'tanati,_

_Numi, numi, nim."_

Angela's voice continues to echo in my ears, as if I am still immersed in my dream.

How can this be?

Am I hallucinating? Or is Angela really here?

I shake my head slightly at the thought. Master Edward said that she would be here next weekend... And I could not have possibly been asleep for a whole week.

But no, Angela is still singing, and I hear the familiar words swirling around me.

_"Aba halach la'avoda -_

_Halach, halach Aba..."_

I open my eyes, just to see if maybe I am hallucinating, and then-

"Bella! Oh, thank goodness, you've finally woken up! Oh, baby, I was so worried about you..."

I don't give Angela a chance to say anymore. I throw myself into her arms, and I hear her laugh.

"Oh, Bellsy, I've missed you. Let me look at you, okay?" She pushes me away lightly, and I see that her beautiful warm brown eyes are full of happiness.

I hear a chuckle in the corner of the room, and I turn my head to see who it is.

Edward is standing there, relaxed, smiling. That doesn't help, however- I still cower away.

"Bella, what are you doing? You have no reason whatsoever to be scared of Edward. I had a talk with him earlier, and you're good for him. He won't hurt you, I hope that you know at least that much!"

Hurt me? Well, he'd have a good reason to, what with my constant fainting and sleeping. I open my mouth to tell Angela so, but she cuts me off.

"And don't you dare tell me that he has a right to. Remember all of those times that I told you that it wasn't your fault? And you didn't believe me?"

I reluctantly nod my head.

"Well, here, I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, you'd let all of those thoughts go. Edward won't hurt you. No one will hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

I sigh in defeat. She can repeat everything, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I'll believe her.

I'll let her believe that she has won for now, though.

I ask the question that has been struggling to break free in the past few minutes.

"How did you get here? Master Edward said that you were coming next weekend... Unless I've been sleeping for a week... Have I?"

"No, silly. Edward picked me up the day before yesterday. You've been sleeping a lot. I hope you're hungry. I made you dinner. Edward," she continues, "can you leave us alone for a while?"

He nods and pads out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind himself. Angela hops off the bed and crosses the room, where she picks up a tray and carries it to me.

"Eat," she commands, shoving a fork into my hand and piling more pillows behind my back simultaneously, "You need it."

I obey. The food is delicious, chicken pot pie with Angela's own bread. Her bread was always better than the bread I made, but she never told me what she put into it to taste better.

While I'm eating, she chatters on.

"I'm in the bedroom next to yours. It's so big! And so much to do- Edward said that you and I can cook, but he won't make us. And the clothes... Oh my god, Bella, have you ever seen so much clothing? How do you like what I found?"

She slides off the bed and spins around slowly. She's wearing a pale green blouse and white jeans, along with a gold necklace and fuzzy slippers. Her black hair is washed, glossy, and in a loose braid.

I have never seen anyone who glows so much. She's so happy to be out of her cage, her prison, that she doesn't even mind, I don't think, that everything we have right now, everything we are experiencing, is a trick. A lie.

"Alice and I talked after I came here, and she helped me pick out some clothes. You've been sleeping a lot lately, Bella. I know that you're tired, but you need to spend more time awake. You're making everyone worried." She smiles to let me know that she doesn't blame me.

I duck my head and continue eating. The food is gone quickly, and Angela whisks away the tray and pulls me out of bed.

"Come on, sleepy-head, let's get you cleaned up and dressed. We're going for a walk."

"But- Master Edward won't like that- "

Ignoring my protests, she drags me into the bathroom.

o.o.O.o.o

Freshly bathed, brushed, and dressed in yet another t-shirt, some yoga pants and socks, Angela shoves a pair of boots, gloves, a hat, and a jacket in my direction.

"It's cold outside. Put these on, and we're going out."

As I put on the articles of clothing, she walks to the corner and puts on her own jacket, gloves, boots, and socks. She is done faster than I am, and she rushes over to help my fumbling fingers.

"Oh, you poor baby."

When we are done, she pulls me into a hug. While she pulls away, I glimpse tears in her eyes, but she turns away quickly and pulls me into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door.

* * *

**Numi Numi is an actual Yiddish song; it is really beautiful. I grew up with it, so I thought, why not include it here?**

**The Angela that we are seeing here is different from book Angela. I decided to take some creative liberties there- if everyone else is different, why can't Angela be, too?**

**I'm starting to sound stupid, so I'm gonna end this here.**

**You guys know the drill! Read and review... Concerns, complaints, ideas, criticism... Love ya!**


End file.
